


A Fathers Heart

by somberbee



Series: Families Heartbreak [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somberbee/pseuds/somberbee
Summary: Technoblade and Tommy are scheduled to battle within 3 days. But what happens if Techno loses control?"Phil...Phil I need you to kill me..."What happens if Phil is forced to relive Wilbur's death?
Series: Families Heartbreak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154735
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Fathers Heart

“Techno?” Techno turned his head in response to his name being said. “What is it?” Phil sat down next to him. They had just returned from an encounter with Tubbo and Tommy. The boys had tried to kill Phil, and it had pushed Techno off the edge. Techno had issued a battle within 3 days. They would meet within the ruins of lmanburg and fight it out. Techno had suggested Phil stay behind, in case there was some type of ambush on them, but he protested against it not wanting Techno to go alone. This was hard for Phil, seeing his own sons fighting in such a way. But it hurt more knowing one of them wanted him dead. “Are you sure you want to do this Techno? He's your little brother, maybe you can-” Techno cut him off and shook his head. “Phil, he tried to kill you. Anyone who attempts to harm you is dead to me. Family or not.” Phil looked down with a defeated sigh. Techno was gonna kill him. He was gonna kill Tommy. What could he do in this situation? He can't pick one of his sons. They both mean too much. After he had to kill Wilbur… Everythings went to shit. 

Phil hadn't realized earlier, and he wouldn't realize later, but the voices had been out of control since that day the battle was issued. Techno wasn't himself the next 2 days, and he was even more out of character on the last day. The night before the battle Ranboo went to speak with him. He was curious as to why Techno was making so many potions. But when Ranboo got to the door of the house it was locked. “There goes that idea.” Ranboo to say the least was worried about Techno. It wasnt like him to be so closeted from them. Especially to Phil. Techno on the other hand, was very on edge. Tomorrow. He had to kill Tommy tomorrow. Or he could kill Phil. That was his mindset. Nothing else was thought of during those three days other than killing his younger brother and keeping Phil safe. He hadn't slept or eaten much. The bags under his eyes were always bad, but it was like someone had painted under them with ink. It was worrying Phil, because he had never seen Techno like this. Unlike his usual brown eyes. His eyes were blood red. He was mad. And he was gonna take it out on Tommy tomorrow morning. “Techno please. We can talk about this…” Techno hadn't even flinched at the sound of the man's voice. He just ignored him. Nothing was stopping Techno. Not Phil, not Ranboo, and certainly not Tubbo. What worried Phil the most, was that Techno might die tomorrow. It might sound impossible, and Phil questioned why he had thought about it too, but it's true. In the condition Techno was in he might not be at full strength, And god knows if they will bring backup. “Alright mate, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Phil unlocked the door and walked out. He ran straight to Ranboos cottage. Ranboo was fast asleep. “Ranboo. Pssst… Ranboo!” Ranboo opened his eyes. He sat up confused. “Phil?....” He was still half asleep as Phil explained the situation. When Phil finished Ranboo looked scared. “He's gonna kill Tommy?” Phil nodded. He went to Ranboo for help. To join them during the battle. He didn't want to force it on the kid but they needed all the help they could get in this situation. Phil handed Ranboo something. “What is this?” Ranboo looked down at his hand in confusion. “Don't worry about it. Just make sure you have it tomorrow.” “Ranboo nodded and Phil walked back to the house and got to bed. Praying tomorrow would go well. 

Techno had started putting on his netherite armor. Today was the day. The day he killed that pest Tommy. Phil was already done getting ready and Ranboo was waiting outside for them. “Why’d you tell him?’ Phil looked over at the pig. “I thought we needed help. Just in case.” Techno finished putting on his chestplate, grabbed his sword, and walked out the door. Ranboo stood at the bottom of the stairs in wait. He looked anxious. But Techno was too tired to notice. They set out for Lmanburg. Phil and Ranboo had been constantly asking Techno if he was okay. Techno would huff in response every time. They finally approached the portal to Lmanburg. Techno went in first. They all walked through and went straight to the center of Lmanburg. Nobody was there. “Techno it's not too late-” He drew his sword. “Yes it is.” Tommy and Tubbo were now in sight. They came down into the hole and stood in front of the three men. “Technoblade and Philza. This battle is to ensure your punishment for the crimes you’ve committed.” Techno glared daggers at the boy. “Crimes? What crimes? You mean rightfully deserved actions?” Techno smirked. “You took 2 of Tubbos' lives! What did he do to deserve that?” Techno huffed. Phil could tell he was getting irritated. “The first time was peer pressure. The second was for betrayal.” Tommy looked up at the pig in anger. “Betrayal? You're one to talk!” The two of them started arguing over who had betrayed who. Phil and Ranboo watched in silence, as did Tubbo. The three of them didn't want to fight. They knew that. But the other two were set on killing each other. “Tommy this isn't gonna work. It's Technoblade, we can't win this…” Tommy looked back at the boy. “Said who? Just because he's this almighty god doesn't mean shit. He has his weaknesses.” Tommy smiled and laughed. “Besides, we beat Dream! So why can't we beat him?” Ranboo flinched at the mention of the man's name. “We can-” The blonde was cut off but a swing was a sword. Technos sword. He looked up in fear. The man was angry. “Cmon then.” Tommy pulled out his sword in defense to another swing. Tubbo jumped back and Phil let go of Technos shoulder. “Shit.” Phil pushed Ranboo back from the duel. They both sat and watched as the two fought it out. Tommy has not landed a single hit on Techno, but Tommy was littered in small cuts from the piglins blade. Finally, Techno managed to get Tommy to the ground. The tip of his blade pressed up against the boy's neck. “Not so cocky now, huh.” Tommy looked scared. But that fearful expression quickly changed to a happy one. All of them looked confused. Why was he smiling? DIdn't he realize he was about to die? Suddenly an arrow came flying and pierced Techno in the shoulder. Phil watched in fear, as did Ranboo. Techno dropped his sword and grabbed his shoulder. “What the fuck?!” He looked up behind him. And there they were. Fundy, Quackity, and Sam. All watching from above. Sam with a crossbow in his hand. “Step away from him. Now.” Techno picked up his sword from the ground and kicked Tommy in the chest. Sam cocked another arrow and shot. He missed this time and Techno had moved next to Ranboo. “Oh god.” Sam looked down at Ranboo. He had thought he was probably dragged into it or was forced. When really he accepted it. Techno looked up in anger, forgetting the wound in his shoulder. :Backup? Really? So you knew you would lose without em?” Phil stood in front of Techno with his wings spread. “Enough. We can leave. There was no point in this.” Quackity looked down at them. He looked straight at Techno. This man. The man that took his left eye, was standing right there. Injured. The perfect opportunity he thought. The three men jumped into the hole and went full force at Techno and Phil. Fundy went after Ranboo while Quackity and Sam dealt with the other two. “Sam listen we can talk this out-” Sam punched Phil. Blood dripped from his nose. Techno had been too busy fighting off Quackity to notice. “There's nothing to talk about Philza.” Phil didn't want to fight, and accepted the beating from the man. He thought it would help him repent for what he's done. Killing Wilbur and being a horrible father to Tommy. Quackity had been knocked out cold. Techno looked over at Phil and froze. The man was on the floor covered in his own blood and suffering a beating from Sam. The voices had erupted into a fit of rage. Techno tried to drown them out but it was no use. He’d lost control and blacked out completely. Sam stood in fear of the pig. His eyes were blood red, he had shifted to his pig form, and was dripping red smoke. That wasn't Techno. Not anymore. He took a step back, and Techno had already been in front of him. Fundy had backed away from Ranboo at the sight of Technoblade. Sam was smashed into the wall. Fundy ran to him in an attempt to help him. Ranboo looked up at the piglin, and Techno had rushed to him. He had attacked him, but Ranboo knew it wasn't on purpose. Phil sat up and groaned. He looked over at the two. Techno had Ranboo pinned to the ground and was digging his claws into his wrist. ‘Techno no!” He grabbed him, and in response Techno sent him flying. Techno had stopped there. He had woken up, but not fully. “Phil.” He said, his voice was raspy and distorted. Phil got back up and limped towards the piglin. “Phil...Phil I need you to kill me.” The winged man froze. He looked at his eldest son. “Wilbur?” He said quietly. It was happening again. His son was begging him to kill him. “You have to Phil, please. Before I hurt you again. Please.” Phil looked at him in fear with a pained expression. He denied him. He couldn't do it. Not this time. Not to him. “Techno I...No I cant.” From behind Ranboo had screamed for Techno to watch out. It was too late. He had been pierced with a sword. A tear rolled down Phils face. Techno died. Everyone's communicator pinged with the message, “Technoblade was slain by Quackity”. They all looked up. The chat erupted with messages of people saying “What?” and “How?!” Quackity stood there and laughed. “I did it. I killed the bastard.” Phil knew Techno had 4 more lives left. And that once he got home Techno would be there in bed. But all was lost when he had watched him disappear. He zoomed and picked Ranboo up from the floor. Phil had looked so dull. All light in his eyes had vanished. Ranboo was scared and worried. Sam yelled at the man to put him down but he was ignored. Phil took flight and went straight to the portal. Ranboo and him walked in silence back to the house. “Phil…” Phil continued to look down at the floor. They had finally arrived back at the house. Ranboo said his goodbyes and went to his cottage. Phil walked inside and climbed the ladder up to Technos bed. There he was. The piglin was back to his human form and was lying down in the bed. He heard creaking and looked at Phil. He could barely open his eyes. He had been in so much pain from the respawn. Respawns heal the injuries but you can still feel it. Phil walked over the man and sat on the bed. He started to cry. “Phil don't cry...c'mon I’m okay…” The piglin made a sad whine from seeing his father cry. It wasn't common. And it left him feeling shitty. Phil hugged him. “Don't you EVER do that again…” Technoblade smiled softly. “Alright…”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fanfic. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions as well! I'm thinking of making this a series. Not sure what to do with the next part though. If anyone's confused, Techno lost control because he had seen Phil injured, and to prevent himself from hurting others he asked Phil to kill him. Resulting in Phil to get flashbacks from Wilbur's death. Quackity ends up killing him instead. That's about it. Thank you for reading .


End file.
